


彬准｜非正当关系01

by jiujiujii



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiujiujii/pseuds/jiujiujii
Kudos: 16





	彬准｜非正当关系01

“你多大了啊…？”

崔连准得承认自己问问题的时机不太对，只不过刚才酒劲上头，一个不留神就已经和半小时前才在酒吧认识的人滚到了酒店的床上。他凑上前去咬男孩子饱满的下唇，轻轻慢慢地一下一下在人唇角亲着，见人不吱声便离了些距离抬眸去看他，微眯起眼细细地盯着那双杏眼打量。

小兔似的人儿有一双深棕色的瞳仁，映着房间里暖光灯的色泽，像极了太妃糖融化在午后的阳光里，嗜甜的人自然是拒绝不了这般浓情蜜意的。

——只不过嘛……

崔连准一眨眼，手还半推半就搭在人肩膀上，指尖隔着衣物布料轻巧拂过，有一下没一下地画着圈，犹盈着笑意，却企图从人身上瞧出些端倪来。

眼前的男孩一头乖顺的黑发，连个耳钉都没有，本就是乖巧的长相，仔细一瞧倒真像是班里典型的成绩优异的模范生，眼神都纯澈到让人心生了些负罪感，任谁看都像是个被骗上床的小孩。 

“是学生？”他未得应答依旧锲而不舍，嗓音被酒精浸泡的甜软，稍扬的音调便不自知的勾人心弦。

突然间的踌躇不是平白无故。在酒吧还不觉得，现在崔连准则实打实认定对方不过是刚成年，一岁都多不了。

不该这样的。他多少还有些原则，向来不和小朋友做爱，刚才被酒精迷了神志，清醒些后也只盘算着和人调个情便劝他早些回家罢了。可这回却不由崔连准多想，下一秒原本还抵在那人肩膀上的手便被抓住，男孩趁他走神的片刻，钻了空子不由分说地吻上他的唇，夺了人的呼吸狠狠地侵略进去，力道却把控的极好，不至于把他弄痛，但又无法轻易挣脱。

“哥还有心思想这些。”

他靠过去蹭着崔连准的发丝，极轻的笑像是羽毛轻飘飘的扫过，答的话也模棱两可，“反正成年了。”

“……光成年可没用，又没经验。”话里夹杂着喘息，崔连准故作冷静自持，尾音里稍带的不屑落得悄无声息，慵懒的声线混着身上冷调的香水味萦绕在人的感官间，本无他意的一句轻语跑进对方耳朵里倒是无端生出几分勾人的意味，领会成盛情邀请也不为过。

“有没有经验哥试试看不就知道了？”

甚至是在话音还未落的时候，被人按倒在床上真真切切成了被动方的崔连准才觉得此刻的情况有些不受控，刚才还在他脑内被认作是乖巧模范生的男孩现在正桎梏着他的手腕倾身覆压上来。崔连准微蹙着眉，似乎对这种突然袭击式的举动感到万分不满，“哎…你——”

彼时身前的人已经贴到他耳边，气息紧随着触到耳尖，连带温度逐渐攀升，与不久前饮下的酒共同作用。他觉得自己的耳朵烫得厉害，偏偏对方还要用鼻尖蹭着他的耳廓，故意咬住因为惯性而垂荡着的耳线，再轻轻向外拉扯。崔连准被他这么一弄就没心思说话了，放缓了呼吸干脆连心理斗争都不做了，顺着那人的动作也微微偏头吻上他的脖颈。

男孩的吐息轻轻掠过他的发梢，稍低的音调在耳旁炸开，烟火般落下零星细碎光点惹人徘徊流连。

“哥忘了吗？名字，刚才在酒吧的时候说过的……”

不可避免的夹带了些失落的意味，崔连准看不得他这副委屈模样，及时运作当机的大脑，把搜寻到的记忆拼凑起来，仍是不太确定，只能犹豫着小声问询，“嗯…秀彬，崔秀彬？”

所幸蒙对了，附带着还收获了小孩又乖又甜的笑容和应答，这回是真的看得崔连准一愣，脑中叫嚣着说这万一未成年该怎么办。

可铺天盖地的亲吻来势汹汹，他还没来得及细想便折服于欲望的情潮之中。

额头，鼻尖，唇瓣。他闭着眼感受崔秀彬一路顺延着落下的亲吻，独属于他人的气息此刻在与自己交缠，一瞬间便产生错觉，像是成了对方的所属物，微妙的情感理所当然蔓延开来。

类似于情感上的爱意胜过了肉体关系。崔连准闷声笑他热衷于亲吻，却不可否认被此所取悦。

他并不反感这种恋人般的相处模式。对方小心翼翼又几近虔诚，而他只是觉得这和自己以往那些直入主题的情事大相径庭。

“所以你到底是不是第一次，嗯？”他轻轻哼出一声疑问，话里裹着些揶揄的成分，糯糯的音调勾得人心痒。小孩在这方面不够娴熟，这便叫崔连准起了逗弄的心思，试图以此来掌控局面。

“那哥又是第几次呢？”崔秀彬顺着他的话反问，声音还是柔和的，动作却不如刚才那般耐心又百般细致。他的指尖一勾便解了对方身上松垮的浴袍，大概是本就比崔连准高了一些的缘故，男孩的手也理所当然的大上许多，轻轻一握就与人腰间大片细腻又敏感的肌肤相触。

崔连准本能的一颤，而后又觉得自己的反应有些丢人，垂下眼躲着视线掩饰般找了借口咕哝着说他的手好凉。

崔秀彬也不拆穿，还乖乖开口和他道歉。想了想像是觉得口头的话不够有诚意似的，于是又凑上前去亲他。

这回连手指尖都亲了个遍。唇瓣厮磨过圆滑指尖，鼻息擦着指缝引出几分痒意，崔连准忍不住蜷了下手指，像是弱电流激过般的酥麻感觉让他有些想躲。

只是还不至于对认识不到一天的人承认和示弱。他不动声色地为自己推脱，顺带婉转的提醒着进程，“再磨蹭的话今晚我们就只能盖被子纯聊天了。”

可事实证明崔连准还是低估了小朋友的行动力。

半挂在身上的衣服要掉不掉，酒店最常见的那种白色浴袍，质地不算柔软也并不保暖，只是现在身着它的人连肌肤都发着烫，背部的薄汗闷在他正躺倒着的大床上，布料不经意的蹭过裸露的皮肤也让人觉得难耐。周身一切都是纯粹的白色，反倒只有崔连准，指尖都沾染了情欲，透着浅淡的粉红，熟透了的果实那般诱人。

又纯又欲。崔秀彬凑到他耳边夸他漂亮，声音似是鼓点落得极低敲在人心尖，开口说着不着边际的话，手上却一刻也不停歇让人几乎要藏不住压抑在喉间的呜咽，“这个耳饰好适合哥。”

“…什么？”

崔连准轻喘着气有些茫然地抬眼，耳朵里听到的都是知道含义的词句，连在一起却全然不知道对方在说些什么。崔秀彬只是笑，也没想重复自己都觉得无厘头的话，这让无意识看向他的崔连准瞧见了他脸颊上一对浅浅凹陷着的漩涡。男孩再次靠近，轻轻舔咬他微张的唇，探到人身下的手指不急不缓地在穴口打着转。

舌尖探进的同时手上也跟着侵入一个指节，小声的闷哼被堵在唇齿间，崔连准下意识的攥紧了指尖绞住崔秀彬的衣服，越是想分散注意力却越是能清晰的感受到那人的动作。

他的脑子乱成一片，一半是缺氧导致的，男孩子还挺会接吻，很快就让他软了身子放松了不少，沾了润滑剂的手指便趁机往里开拓，算不上急不可耐，却也没有要停歇的意思。

“痛吗？”崔秀彬在离了身下那人柔软的唇瓣时开口问道，他安抚性的往人唇上轻啄，一副乖顺又贴心的模样，崔连准小幅度的摇摇头，是想说还好，但没来得及开口就因为对方毫无征兆送进来的第二根手指而化作溢出唇齿的一小声痛呼。

…怕不是故意的。

崔连准眯眸微微仰头任由崔秀彬在他的脖颈和锁骨慢慢吮吻，后知后觉般，他在此刻才觉得脸颊烫得厉害，蒸腾到眼眸里都含了水汽。呼吸早就寻不到规律乱成一团，他忍不住抬手遮挡住视线。

兔子相的狼崽子。在心中暗骂那人颇有欺诈性的外表，而对方也的确不负所望，逮了猎物丝毫不给人喘息的余地。崔连准发着愣的时候身前的人就已经开始撕安全套的包装袋了。

结果在他做足心理准备后小朋友又迟迟没了动作，稍睁开眼一看才发现人正犹豫着也不知道在想些什么，见崔连准望过来才犹豫着问他可不可以。

“废话。”崔连准几乎是咬牙切齿，他想不明白崔秀彬难不成其实是什么兔系小狼吗，乖和野怎么能并存？一转念又觉得应该还没开发出这个物种，野大概是本性，那乖就只能是后天培养的了。

无谓的发散思维最终被对方得了准许的侵入所打断。即使做了充分的扩张却还是不足以完全的接纳，疼痛和快感相继迸发，湿热的内壁将其紧紧包裹住，几乎要叫人缴械。

散乱的呼吸声交织，混杂了些被快意勾出的零碎音节，催情效果极佳。崔秀彬只是挺了下腰就让人惊喘出声，崔连准在大多数时候并不会揪着自己无用的羞耻心不放，找人约炮的初衷本就是各取所需，他不太想把精力浪费在压抑那些不可控的本能反应上。

崔秀彬把人的腿又抬起来些，手掌一寸寸抚过每一处柔嫩的肌肤，停顿，揉捏，想要留下印记是下意识的行为，毕竟谁都渴望占有世间美好，而眼前的人就让平日里自控力极佳的他几近发狂。

热到像是快要被灼烧殆尽，氧气缺失，又蓦地遭由溺入深海的窒息感侵袭。契合的瞬间连呼吸都放缓了，适应后的下一秒男孩便开始在人体内横冲直撞。一次次的长驱直入，他寻到了对方的敏感点便展开猛烈的攻势，崔连准有些受不住，掺着点哭腔连尾音都打了颤。

“呜…你、你慢点……”

他失了力气声音也绵软不少，一副被欺负惨了的可怜样子，崔秀彬也当真听了话慢下动作，俯下身去吻他眼角要掉不掉的泪珠。

温柔超标，几乎呈上了恋人间才该有的小心翼翼。崔连准吸了吸鼻子，眨着眼睛看面前的男孩，湿漉漉的水光盛满了眼眸，连睫毛上都沾了晶莹，宛如散碎的星屑那般让人沉沦。

他的思绪有些不可控，胡乱想着崔秀彬是不是对谁都这么温柔，偏离开来又寻不到答案，睫毛一颤，又不是本意的掉了眼泪下来。崔秀彬低声笑他，指腹轻轻抹过他的脸颊帮人拭去泪痕，偏偏开口还是不知从哪里学来的浑话。

“哥真的，哪里都很会出水。”

可真叫人无所适从，不过下一秒又是夺人呼吸的深吻，他把崔连准未来得及表现出的不满和愠怒都尽数吞下化作舌尖的勾缠，偶尔再一记发了狠的顶撞，叫人溢出口的呻吟都带了求饶的意思。

汹涌而陌生的快感似是要将人湮灭，妄图逃离又无法抗拒。他拒绝不了欢愉，自甘攀升云端再坠入深渊。本该是结束了，只是崔秀彬悄声问他，还来吗，崔连准明明困倦到几乎都要睡去，却还是凑上去吻他的唇角，笑盈盈的，像只小狐狸。

“当然。”

“要及时行乐嘛。”


End file.
